


Lie For Me

by basil_leaf



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2017 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chance of getting caught, F/M, Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Hand Job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf
Summary: Jo and Dean are on a case together when Ellen calls looking for her daughter.  In order to stay on the case, Jo gives Dean an incentive to lie about her whereabouts.





	Lie For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo 2017
> 
> I’ve never really written Jo or Ellen before (they were in, like, 4 paragraphs of a 25,000 word fic I wrote once so that doesn’t really count). I’ve also never really given much thought to hand jobs before now. I don’t know how Those two things combine to make me unsure about how I feel about this one but I hope y’all like it.

The phone rang for the sixth time that afternoon. Dean glanced down at his phone before looking up at Jo, who was seated next to him at the table as they researched the case they were working. He reached for the phone, one of them had to answer Ellen’s calls and it was clear Jo wasn’t going to respond to her mother. The case he and Jo were working was a few hours away from Harvelle’s Roadhouse and Ellen had been calling Jo repeatedly for the past two days.

“Don’t tell her I’m here, Dean,” Jo pleaded, her voice quiet yet commanding. “She’ll have me on the next bus out of town and you know you need me. I’m a good hunter.”

Dean wasn’t confident that it was the best idea. Jo had definitely been helpful so far on this case and he did need the backup, especially with Sam on the sidelines following a massive concussion, but he hated the idea of lying to Ellen. “Jo, I…” he began but the blonde cut him off.

“I’ll make it worth your while,” she promised, licking her lips and batting her eyelashes at Dean.

Still unsure of what he should do, Dean picked up the phone and accepted the call, pushing the button to put Jo’s mom on speaker phone. “Ellen, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

As Dean spoke, Jo reached towards him, her hand grazing over his thigh to settle in his lap, lightly rubbing his cock through his jeans. Dean swallowed a gasp at the contact and he felt himself begin to respond immediately. 

“Dean, have you seen Jo?” Ellen asked, her voice distraught as her daughter unbuttoned Dean’s pants and unzipped his fly.

Jo’s hand dipped into Dean’s pants and under the waistband of his boxers as she began to stroke his growing erection in earnest.

Dean bit back a groan and Ellen jumped on his hesitation to answer. “Dean. Have you seen my daughter? Do you know where she is?”

“Ellen, I…” Dean bit out as Jo pulled his erection out of his boxers and her thumb swirled around the tip of his cock.

“I have been looking for my daughter for two days without sign of hide nor hair of her,” Ellen informed Dean, “so don’t you lie to me, Winchester.” 

Dean scooped the phone up off of the table, turning off the speakerphone and pressing it to his ear, hoping to better control the sounds that were threatening to escape his mouth and into the phone. He held it so that he could hear Ellen but his mouth wasn’t too close to the microphone. As Ellen read him the riot act, Jo brought her hand to her mouth and licked her palm, her eyes locked on Dean’s. She returned her hand, now slicked with saliva, to Dean;s cock just as he began speaking.

“No, Ellen, I…” he paused, screwing his eyes shut, “I haven’t seen her.”

Ellen’s voice sounded through the phone again and Dean had to pull it away as he let out a deep groan. Jo had reached into his boxers again and began to fondle his balls before returning her attention to his cock, squeezing it tight enough to be just shy of painful as she stroked him. 

“Ellen, I really haven’t seen her,” Dean reaffirmed. “Y-yeah I’ll call you if she sho…ows up.”

Jo smiled at Dean, looking simultaneously wicked and completely innocent as she twisted her wrist again in the same way that had just elicited that reaction from Dean. Dean knew she was trying to trip him up and he wasn’t positive he’d be able to keep a handle on his composure for much longer. He could get his payback by telling Ellen the truth but he knew Jo would get pissed and stop and that was the last thing he wanted right now.

Ellen was still talking and Dean did everything he could to focus on her voice rather than the growing pleasure buzzing through his body. “What? Oh, yeah, I’m- I’m fine. I’m just… just in the car,” he lied as smoothly as he could with Jo’s hand wrapped firmly around his erection, her thumb smearing the drops of precome all around the head of his cock. “I’m on the highway and people are driving like idiots.”

“WHAT?” Ellen practically screeched in his ear.

Jo quietly giggled and Dean knew she could hear her mom’s dismay through the speaker. 

“Hang up the phone, it’s dangerous to talk while you’re driving!”

Dean was grateful for the way out of the conversation. He was getting close to an orgasm under Jo’s ministrations. “Yes… yes ma’am.” Even Ellen’s mothering wasn’t going to break Jo’s spell, it would seem as Dean fought back a gasp as Jo squeezed her hand around him and another spurt of precome dribbled from his cock.

“You be safe and you damn well better call me if you hear from my daughter,” Ellen commanded through the phone.

Dean’s response came in the form of a grunt as he lost the battle with his muscles and his hips thrust up into Jo’s hand. Ellen must have taken that as an affirmative, though, and, much to Dean’s delight, she hung up the phone.

His phone clattered down onto the table and his eyes locked with Jo’s once again as she continued stroking her hand along his erection. She slid out of her chair and onto her knees under the table, giving herself a better angle to work. Now that Jo was face to face with Dean’s cock, she was able to use both hands. One of her hands stroked and twisted around Dean’s length while the other focused on his corona, which made the hunter squirm.

“You don’t have to be quiet anymore, Dean,” Jo reminded him as one of her hands dropped to play with his balls again. Her other hand formed a ring at the base of Dean’s shaft and she gently tugged downward before she ran her fingers up along his frenulum, tickling him with her fingernails along the way.

The combined sensations raced through Dean’s body and he let out a long, low moan. “Fuck, Jo…” he panted, “I’m so close.” Dean’s hips were canting up and down with each of Jo’s strokes and he groaned when she picked up her pace at his admission. Dean’s tongue snuck out and wet his lips and his head fell back as he let the enjoyable feelings course through his body.

Jo flicked her wrist with the next few strokes, sending jolts of pleasure through Dean and before he could warn her, he was coming. His orgasm had hit him fast and hard but Jo’s hands worked him through it.

Once he was spent, Jo crawled out from under the table and crossed the small motel room to grab a towel from the bathroom. She wet it, cleaned off her hands, and returned to Dean, wiping his cock clean and tucking him back into his pants before she took her seat beside him again.

Dean looked at Jo in awe. He brought a hand to her face and used one of his fingers to wipe up a smear of come that had sprayed up onto her cheek. Before he could wipe them on the towel, Jo grabbed his hand and sucked the finger into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip. Dean could see it in her eyes that she knew exactly what she was doing to him with her little show. 

“Fuck,” Dean groaned. “Now all I’m going to be able to think about is getting your mouth and tongue on my cock.”

Jo released Dean’s finger and looked at him with a wicked smile. “I’ll save that for the next time Sam calls.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross posted on my tumblr, @impalasutra. Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
